Alola Secret
by Ability King KK
Summary: Everyone has secrets and Ash finally finds out why Anabel is no longer a Frontier Brain, but will this be something Anabel wants him involved with? Her insecurities are tested now that Ash knows. Abilityshipping.


**Takes place after "Alola Confrontation" and contains spoilers for** _ **Sun & Moon **_**endgame.**

 **-:-**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Alola and the residents and tourists were greatly enjoying it. One particular person though was sitting at a café, waiting for her partner to arrive.

"Just where is he?" questioned Anabel as she looked at her watch. "He should have been here by now."

Soon after she said that someone sat across from her. Looking up, she frowned when she saw that it was the person she had been waiting for.

The man rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "I apologize for my tardiness, but I had to make sure no one was following me."

Anabel merely rolled her eyes. "Looker, I highly doubt anyone even knows why we're here, let alone that we're part of the International Police."

The lilac-haired girl held back a groan when Looker started glancing around as if they were being watched. He acted as if she just shouted to the world that they were IPAs.

Once he was satisfied, he looked back at her. "It never hurts to be safe, Boss."

"Don't call me that. I might outrank you, I don't want to be treated as if I was superior to you."

"…But you are."

"Just call me Anabel," replied the girl with a sigh.

"Yes, of course," said Looker, clearing his throat. "Anyway, we need to begin assessing the situation. Then we need to come up with a plan that will make sure innocent people do not get hurt."

"That should be our number one priority," stated Anabel with a nod. Thoughts of the raven-haired boy she loved entered her head and she would be damned if anything happened to him.

"Indeed. Now I have an idea in mind that…"

"Hey, Anabel!" called out a familiar voice that made Anabel tense up.

Looking over with wide eyes, she saw Ash and Pikachu making their way over towards her. What was he doing here?! Were his classes over already?!

"A-Ash! Wh-What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" questioned Anabel, a slight squeak in her voice. She made a quick glance over at Looker, who also looked tense and was looking at Ash in surprise.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, giving her a grin. "Well classes ended awhile ago, so I came looking for you so we could spend the day together. As to how I found you…I can't really explain it. It felt like I could just sense where you were and followed that feeling."

" _Pikachu!"_ chirped Pikachu in agreement.

Anabel blushed slightly at Ash's words. _'He could sense where I was? H-Has he finally learned how to sense one's heart?'_

The moment between the two didn't last long when Looker decided to clear his throat to gain the two sixteen-year-olds' attention. First he turned to Ash. "I must say it is surprising to see you again, Ash."

Ash gave the trench coat wearing man a grin. "Hey, Looker! It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

" _Pika!"_ greeted Pikachu with a smile of his own.

Now Anabel was confused as she looked between the two. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Sure! We met a few times when I traveled through Sinnoh and Unova," replied Ash turning to Anabel. It was then his turn to be confused. "But wait, how do you know Looker, Anabel?"

"A better question would be how do you two know each other?" questioned Looker, giving the two teens a stern look.

"We met back when I took on the Kanto Battle Frontier. She was sixth Frontier Brain I battled and the first Frontier Brain I lost to, so she was definitely strong," explained Ash. He missed the slight blush on Anabel's face from the compliment he gave her. "Anyway, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

Looker had a blank look on his face as he took in what Ash said before turning to the blushing Anabel. "You brought your boyfriend on this mission?"

"No!" exclaimed Anabel, glaring at Looker. "I didn't bring him with me. We met up for the first time in years here in Alola, not even knowing that the other would be here. One thing led to another and…well…"

"…I see."

Ash and Pikachu looked between the two in confusion. "Um, I'm lost here. Can someone explain what exactly is going on?"

Looking a bit guilty, Anabel turned to the boy. "Ash, remember when you asked what I meant when I said I was a former Frontier Brain?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well…the truth is that I am no longer part of the Battle Frontier because I am now part of the International Police…and I am actually here in Alola as part of a mission."

Ash looked at Anabel in surprise. "You're part of the International Police…That's so cool!"

It was Anabel's turn to be surprised. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I practically lied to you and kept things from you," replied Anabel, the hint of tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want to lose your trust."

Sitting down next to his maiden, Ash wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "You're not going to lose my trust, Anabel. You technically didn't lie to me and only kept this from me because you felt you had to. Plus, I know that you would have told me eventually."

"Ash…"

As the couple talked, Looker looked on in amazement. For as long as he worked under Anabel he has known her to be quite serious and to see her as this shy individual was astonishing. As he watched her behavior, he came to the conclusion that Anabel must have always been shy in her youth and was able to gain confidence as she matured, becoming the person he had come to know. Who knew though that she would revert back to her shy personality because of Ash?

"So what exactly is this mission that your on?" asked Ash, regaining Looker's attention.

"W-Well, you see…"

"We are here to find information on something known as the Ultra Beasts," replied Looker, cutting to the chase.

"Looker!" hissed Anabel, giving her partner a glare.

"Ultra Beasts?" questioned Ash, blinking in confusion.

" _Pika?"_

"Ultra Beasts are supposedly very powerful Pokémon from another dimension and we believe their existence in this dimension will cause great havoc for people and Pokémon alike. We are here to find out what exactly is going on and put a stop to it if we must," explained Looker with a grim look.

"…Wow. Who knew something like that even existed?" replied Ash in thought. He then looked at Anabel and Looker with a determined look. "I want to help."

"Absolutely not/Very well," replied Anabel and Looker respectively. Anabel gave Looker another glare. "What?!"

"I believe Ash will be helpful on this mission," stated Looker, not backing down.

"It's too dangerous! I will not have him get hurt!" exclaimed Anabel.

Ash actually laughed at that. "Oh come on, Anabel. This can't be as dangerous as some of the things I've already dealt with."

This made Anabel stop and turn to Ash, giving him a deadpan look. "…What?"

"Oh yeah, you be surprised with what I've been through on my journey; I survived a sinking cruise ship, stopped Groudon and Kyogre from rampaging in the Hoenn Region, helped Looker take down Team Galactic and Team Plasma…"

"This is true," added Looker.

"Heck, one of the first things I did when I first arrived in Kalos was jump off of the top of Prism Tower to save Pikachu."

"You what?!" exclaimed Anabel, eye wide with fear.

"And then there was all the times I've encounter Legendary or Mythical Pokémon and had to stop some kind of megalomaniac from capturing them, so these Ultra Beasts can't be that much different," said Ash with a shrug. "Right, Pikachu?"

" _Pika!"_

"You jumped off of a building?!" exclaimed the maiden.

"Anabel…" said Ash with a groan.

Looker then spoke up, garnering Anabel's attention. "As you can see, Anabel, Ash has experience with these types of situations and as I mentioned, I can confirm the Team Galactic and Team Plasma cases. This is why I believe he can help us with these Ultra Beasts."

Anabel glanced over at Ash, who was giving her a hopeful look. She was conflicted on this. On one hand, he was a citizen and as part of the International Police she was to make sure citizens did not get involved in cases. More importantly, at least to her, this was someone she loved more than anything and the thought that he could get hurt or even die sent chills of fear through her body. Given the things Ash and Looker had said and against her better judgment though…

"Fine, you can help us," replied Anabel with a sigh.

"Yes! You wont regret this, Anabel!" exclaimed Ash as he brought the girl into a hug, causing her to blush brightly.

" _Pi Pikachu!"_ agreed the Electric-type with a smile.

A laugh came from Looker as he watched the scene before him. "Then I guess I should take my leave. I'll try to find more information about the Ultra Beasts and when I do I'll send it to you ASAP."

"R-Right," replied Anabel, still a bit stunned from the hug.

Letting out one more laugh, Looker left the young couple to their own devices. Once Looker was gone, the two teens looked at each other.

"Thanks again, Anabel. I won't let you down!" said the boy with a grin. He then noticed the narrowed look she was giving him. "Anabel?"

"We need to talk."

-:-

Later that night Anabel had made Ash tell her about everything. She had learned of his encounters with Pokémon like Lugia, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, and even Arceus! She had also learned of all the dangerous things he had done during these encounters, like the Tree of the World's Beginning and the Ocean Temple. After hearing of these encounters that Ash had, Anabel rubbed her temples to relieve the oncoming migraine.

"Ash, if it wasn't for the fact that you are you, I'd be questioning how you are still alive after all of that."

Ash let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with this! This is more along the lines of a miracle!" exclaimed Anabel. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, almost as if to convince herself that he was still there alive and well. Her next words were more like a whisper. "I'm starting to rethink my decision to let you help on this case. I don't want to lose you."

Anabel then let out a slight "eep" when she felt Ash wrap his arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap. He then nuzzled the side of her head, enjoying the softness of her hair. "Hey, you're not going to lose me. It'll take a lot more than whatever these Ultra Beasts can do to take me out and besides, what about you, Anabel? Why is it okay to put your life at risk, but I can't?"

"Wh-What?" stammered Anabel as she looked into his warm, brown eyes.

"I know you're part of the International Police, Anabel, but your life is just as important as mine. If something were to happen to you, how do you think I would feel? I know you're just trying to protect me, Anabel, but let me protect you as well. I love you."

Tears were now streaming down the girl's face as she let out a sob. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Ash!"

"It's okay, Anabel. You were just worried about me," replied Ash as he held her close.

Wiping away the tears, Anabel looked at Ash with a small smile. This was one of the reasons she loved him like she did. He was just so selfless. Laying her head in the crook of his neck, she snuggled closer to him.

"Then let's watch out for each other when we deal with these Ultra Beasts, okay, Ash?"

"You got it, Anabel."

With the moon gleaming high above, it was time for the guardian and the maiden to sleep, but not before they gave each other one last kiss for the night. The promise to always be there for each other was fresh in their minds as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **You know, I was surprised to find out that Anabel was part of the International Police in the new games, but I'm just glad that she's back. Hopefully she'll come back in the animé and the writers haven't forgotten about her relationship with Ash.**

 **Anyway, with Anabel's return to the series I've decided on something that I've wanted to do for a while now and that's to rewrite my "Two Lavender Princesses" story. Given how I've grown as a writer, it's just so bad going back and looking at it. The basic idea will remain the same, but it will play out differently.**


End file.
